Interesting Happenings
by EvilS
Summary: Takes place after the defeat of the second deathsuaur. Everthing is fine and there are no problems, until one day Irvine comes across a passed out Raven under the hot mid-day sun... Some ThomasVan, and PhionaMoonbay. Main pairing is RavenIrvine.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so please don't sue meeeeee!!!! My spelling is terrible and I don't have spell check on the program i'm useing, so bear with people.  
  
Notes: " people talkin "  
  
/ peoples thoughts /  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
After the incident with the second Deathsaur; Raven and Ryss's criminal records were erased, giving both of them the chance to start a-new. Raven promised to never destroy or kill again. Therefore he was allowed to keep his Geno-Breaker. Ryss put up a huge fight, but after losing the argument she to, promised to never kill. With that done everyone could rest in peace, knowing that Raven and Ryss would stay out of trouble.  
  
Van and Thomas admitted their completly unknown feelings toward each other and became a couple; much to the surprise of everyone else. Moonbay finally gained enough confidence to tell Phiona how she really felt about her, for all the year's they've known each other. Phiona told Moonbay that she to, felt the same about her. They quickly became a couple. Both having much fun their first night together. ;)  
  
Thus leaving Irvine completly out of the loop. He had no one, but he wasn't upset about it. He really didn't -want- anyone at the moment, so he was ok with everything. Karl was also still single after rejecting the Queens son Rob. Rob took it hard, being the type not to take rejection well. He tried to kill himself, but failed. He was put in a mental institution and was to stay there until he made a full recovery.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everything had pretty much settled down now that there was no threat of Death or disaster from anyone. There was a couple people who tried to steal from a gold depository, but thankfully they were caught and sentenced to five years in prision. Everyone's pretty much bored out of their minds. " Hey Irvine wanna have a battle?" Asked Van trying to peel an orange sitting across a table from Irvine.   
  
  
  
Irvine was currently reading a news paper and wasn't paying attention to anything. " IRVINE!!!" Screamed Van. Irvine snapped his head up, giving Van his full attention. " What is it Van?" Asked an annoyed Irvine trying to get back into reading his paper. " I asked you if you wanted to battle me. What do you say? " Said Van a little irritated, currently restling with his orange. " No I don't feel like it. I'm just gonna go out for a joy ride in my zoid. Why don't you ask Thomas?" Said Irvine putting his paper down, getting up and stretching.  
  
" Thomas said that he was going to be working on Beek all day long." " Well, Van, I don't know what to tell you, try asking one of the other solders. You know that there are plenty around. " Said Irvine, giving a light chuckle at Van. " Whats so funny hmmm? " " Its you, your never going to get that thing peeled if you keep biting at it." " Whatever, I know how to peel a damn orange. Just go out for that joy ride in your zoid now and leave me to my orange peeling." Said a frustrated Van.  
  
With all that said and done Irvine just walked away still laughing lightly thinking of Van not being able to peel an orange correctly. / He'll probably be there when I get back. / Thought Irvine walking over to his Lightning Siax and jumping into the cockpit.  
  
/ Hmmm, where to go, where to go? That is the question. Mabey i'll just head on over to the next City and get myself drunk as hell. No, mabey not, it's a bit early for that, guess i'll just have to wait a while. / The Lightning Siax was flying through the desert at top speed, occasionally jumping a bolder or small hill on the way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On walked Raven, his good for nothing zoid had just broken down about an hour ago and he was currently walking through the desert trying to find a city. / Damn it, it feels like i've been walking forever. Its so hot out today, and I didn't bring any water, damn. I wasn't really planning for this to happen. So thirsty. . . . so tired. . . . / Raven sat down on a nearby rock that was next to a cliff to catch his breath and take a little rest. " I hate you." Said Raven looking up at the sun. He laid down on the rock to look at the sun and glare daggers at it. A few minutes later he fell fast asleep.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Coming ever so close to his destination; Irvine spotted something just a bit over the horizon. / That looks like a zoid. / As Irvine got closer he could tell what zoid it was. / What is Raven's Geno-Breaker doing all the way in the middle of the desert ? Where is Raven at ? / He hopped out of his Lightning Siax and went over to investigate. He saw no one in the zoid; but he did spot prints in the sand. They were someones shoe prints, they went about three feet in one direction. The rest of the prints were covered in sand from the wind blowing on them.  
  
Irvine figured that Raven must have went off in the direction of the nearest city; which was way to far to walk on foot without some sort of transportation. He got back into his zoid and went in the direction that he thought Raven went in. He was traveling for about 20 minutes before he came upon Raven. Raven was laying on a rock, and to Irvine he looked like he was dead. Irvine got out of his zoid and walked over to Raven. He looked down at Raven and noticed that he wasn't dead at all; he was just sleeping.  
  
  
  
" Hey, Raven wake up." Said Irvine trying not to startle Raven, but still get him up. Raven didn't wake up he just kept sleeping away. Irvine tried again, but Raven still didn't get up. He was getting tired of trying to get Raven to wake, so he picked him up, walked back over to his Lightning Siax and climbed in. He sat Raven in his lap, having no where else to put him, and put his zoid into motion to the next town over. / Damn, why am I doing this. I fucking hate Raven; but I couldn't just leave him there to die. Stupid conscious. . ./  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, what do you think? Was it ok ,or did it suck really bad? Should I continue? please review. ^_^ ~EvilS. 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I, don't own Zoids. Well, I own Raven. Hmm. Not really, but I wish I did!  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes: " People talking "  
  
/ Thoughts \  
  
  
  
The Lightning Siax stopped short of a medium sized town, called Sandy city. Irvine wrapped his arms around Raven and hopped out of his zoid. The first thing he did when he entered the city was to find a motel. He settled with a small comfortable one, just on the edge of the city. He walked inside and asked the receptionist if they had a spear room. Receiving a yes, he collected the keys and left for the room, with Raven in tow.  
  
Upon entry he saw a bar and grill a few meters from the motel room the room they were going to stay at. Opening door number 17 he walked over one of the beds and placed Raven on it. After looking Raven over, he decided that he would be fine by himself for a while, and left for the bar and grill.  
  
" At least I can still get drunk off my gorde." He said while walking into the bar section of the resturaunt.  
  
Once he spotted the bartender, he walked over and sat in front of him in a stool at the bar.  
  
" What'll it be? " Asked the bartender.  
  
" Um, one beer will do me, please." Said Irvine, thinking that it may not be best to get drunk after all. If he was going to take care of Raven, he should be sober.   
  
/ Besides if I get drunk and pass out he might try and kill me. \ Thought Irvine while handing the bartender what was due, and chugged down his beer.  
  
***  
  
Raven opened his eyes and sat bolt upright.  
  
/ Where the hell am I? Last I checked, I was in the middle of the damned desert. \  
  
After looking around Raven finally relaxed. He was in a motel room. Someone must have brought him here.  
  
/ Shit! My Zoid! \   
  
" Your finally awake." Closing the door behind him Irvine took a seat in a chair that was between the beds. Startled from his thoughts, Raven looked up at him.  
  
" Where am I? " Asked Raven. A bit rudley too.  
  
" You are in a motel, just on the edge of Sandy City. " Stated Irvine. Raven was about to ask another question, but before he could open his mouth he was cut off by Irvine.  
  
" I called and had your zoid brought into the nearest repair shop. The man there said that it wouldn't be fixed until tomarrow afternoon. "  
  
" What's wrong with it? " Asked Raven. Looking at Irvine like he would freak if he didn't find out right away.  
  
" The guy said their was to much sand in the filters. In lamens terms. It couldn't breath. " Irvine said, chuckling a little at the death glare he had received from Raven.  
  
" How did you know where my zoid was? " Asked Raven. Still glareing at Irvine willing his head to burst into flames. No such luck.  
  
" I came acrossed it in the desert and noticed you weren't anywhere in sight. Then I saw your footprints in the sand leading in one direction, so I followed them. Well, went in the same direction your footprints pointed. There really wasn't anything to follow because the wind swept the rest of your footprints away. Anyways, I came upon you passed out on a rock."  
  
" Did you bring me here then? "  
  
" What do you think? "  
  
" Right, stupid question. " Said Raven.  
  
" You look tired why don't you rest some more i'm going to get some food it'll probably take a half hour or so. That should be enough time for a short nap. " Said Irvine, looking Raven over. " I forgot to ask you before, are you feeling ok? "  
  
Raven looked up at him strangely. " Yes i'm fine, just tired. " Then he glared at him until he left.  
  
/ Odd, it was as if a actually cared? \ Thought Raven as he lay down and ready himself for a nap. Soon he was fast asleep. Happy to be in a bed and having the a/c on, to keep him cool.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well? What did you think? It's starting off slow but, i'm hoping it will be enjoying to read. Please don't flame me for any spelling or grammer errors. 


	3. 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing... except Raven. Yup. I own Raven. So there! * sticks tongue out * Go Ahead and sue me, all you'll get is a shoe string and an axe (don't ask.)!  
  
" Thoughts "  
  
/ Thinking \   
  
*** Scene change  
  
" Irvine's taking a long time. " Said Moonbay.  
  
" I know, I thought that he might be back by now. " Said Phiona.  
  
" Hmmm. " Moonbay sighed and leaned over in her chair to gine Phiona a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
" So soft. " Sighed Phiona, while leaning into the kiss. They pulled apart fast noticing a couple of the other solders in the base were staring at them. Blushing madly they got up and walked out of the room.  
  
" Geez, what perverts. " Sighed Moonbay. She was really looking forward to making out with Phiona on one of the maney lunchroom tables.  
  
/ To bad. \ She thought. Looking over at Phiona, she licked her lips and pushed her into one of the open doors in the hallway. Phiona being caught by surprise fell onto the floor. Moonbay slammed the door shut behind her and hopped onto Phiona.  
  
***  
  
Raven awoke to the smell of food. He sat up and looked at Irvine, who was watching tv and eating pizza.  
  
" What time is it ? " Asked Raven looking around for a clock.  
  
" About, 8:35. " Stated Irvine, checking his wrist watch.   
  
" I was asleep for more than half an hour. " Said Raven, a bit annoyed with Irvine. He wanted to wake up earlyer and get the hell out of there. He didn't want to stay in a motel room with a member og the guardian force. Sure they patched things up but, still, he didn't like them.  
  
" Well, I thought you could use some more rest. " Said Irvine. Raven just glared.  
  
/ Damn! What the hell am I doing, being so nice to him for ? \ Thought Irvine. True, it wasn't like him to be nice to people. He hated Raven.  
  
/ Right ? \  
  
***  
  
" Hey, Thomas ? " Asked Van, walking into the room they both now shared.  
  
" Yes Van, what is it ? " Asked Thomas, from a corner of the room, on the floor. He was working on some new invention that would help B.E.E.K. track down a ZOID from far away. Much further thatn any ZOID is capable of doing at the moment.  
  
" Do you know where my favorite shirt is ? " Asked Van, looking every which way to see if he could spot it.  
  
" I washed it for you, here. " Said Thomas getting up and pulling Vans' shirt out of seemingly nowhere and handing it to him.   
  
" Thanks. " Said Van, as he slipped his uniform off, except for his boxers, and pulled on the shirt Thomas handed him. Training had been pretty harsh today and he was starting to feel the effects of it.  
  
" Man ! I'm wiped out ! " Said Van.  
  
" Me too. " Said Thomas. He walked over to the bed and got in under the covers. Soon joined by Van. They wrapped their arms around each other, said their goodnights and fell fast asleep.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Wow. That was short. Oh well. I think that... i'll stop updating. No one seems to be reading this. If thats so... then why bother posting. Ya know ? 


End file.
